


A Plea by Derek Hale for International Fanworks Day 2015

by LoveCas98



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2015, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveCas98/pseuds/LoveCas98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A message from Derek Hale to all Sterek fans out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Plea by Derek Hale for International Fanworks Day 2015

My name is Derek Hale and I would like to issue a plea to all fanficers out there. Please stop pairing myself and that annoying Stiles Stilinski together. I cannot stand his soft, luscious brown bedhead. I absolutely hate how his dimples pierce his cheeks like an angel's arrow when he smiles. I detest staring into his deep, dark eyes - eyes that anyone could get lost in, forgetting all the world's trouble while his touch takes you to a world where dreams are real and true. Err… Umm…

It's called "Sterek?" I'll be in my room with my laptop…


End file.
